


Companions

by FandomLover563



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mycroft's Umbrella, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLover563/pseuds/FandomLover563
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft needs a new umbrella, and he wants you to get it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companions

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's a short one-shot. It's cute though, so please enjoy~! :)

Humming the tune of your favourite song, you walked into Marks and Spencer with a soft smile on your face. Without stopping for a basket, you made your way through the crowd of people and to the section within the store that you came to most often. Stopping in front of a bin, you glanced at the objects inside and picked the plainest one they had, before making your way back up to the front to pay for your item. 

Once again outside, you immediately hailed a taxi and told the cabbie the address. Closing the door behind you, you made yourself comfortable and waited to get to your destination. 

It didn’t take long, really. Time flies by when all you can do is stare out at the passing streets of London. By the time you arrived, the skies had turned cloudy, and, just like a certain male had said it would, it started to rain. Shaking your head in amusement, you payed the cabbie and left an extra tip — just because you could. Then you rushed inside before the rain had a chance to get heavier. 

As always, the interior of the building was as beautiful as it was quiet. Men of different ages sat in a room with newspapers or books, with drinks sitting atop wooden tables. Knowing not to disturb them, you walked down the hall and your feet led you to a separate room; one you visited much more frequently than Marks and Spencer. 

The door was closed when you got there, so you gently rapped the wood. You didn’t want the sound to echo too much, as you understood the gentlemen’s desire for silence. You only had to wait a moment before the door opened to reveal who you had come to see. 

“Hello Mycroft. May I come in?” you asked teasingly. Mycroft moved back from the doorway, allowing you enough room to enter before he quietly closed the door.

“Hello dear. Was it raining when you arrived?” he queried. Your orbs caught a pair of blue eyes with a sceptical look, clearly knowing enough about him to be positive that he could make the deduction himself. 

“Yes,” you said simply, and didn’t move from your position in front of the closed door. Mycroft looked at you, one of his brows raised expectantly. With a giggle, you stepped forward and kissed the man’s cheek and when you pulled away, you presented him with the item you had bought just a few minutes earlier. “Your umbrella, Mr. Holmes.” 

Mycroft pulled the thing from your hands, examining it with a keen eye. When he deemed it worthy of his possession, he smiled a small smile. “Thank you, (F/n).” 

Rolling your eyes, you stepped towards the door, your hand reaching for the doorknob. “I’m not quite sure why you need so many plain umbrellas. Next time, I’m going to buy you a colourful one — maybe with goldfish. Not so frightening then, huh?” you hummed. 

Mycroft chuckled. He watched as you opened the door and stepped into the hallway, and before he could stop himself, his hand had wrapped itself around your wrist.

“Mycro-”

Lips planted firmly on yours. They were warm and soft, and you couldn’t help but smile. Kissing the man back, you parted from each other. Mycroft let go of your wrist. 

“How about tea?” he asked. 

You nodded in response. 

“Wonderful. Tomorrow at noon, then. You know where to go.”

“I’ll be there,” you assured. With a final goodbye, Mycroft closed the door and you walked out of the building. Outside, the rain had stopped and the sun was shining once again. Putting a fingertip to your lip, you grinned. 

And this was why you were normally called on, rather than Anthea.


End file.
